Vacaciones soñadas
by HimekoO3
Summary: Los jóvenes titanes deciden ir de vacaciones, pero al dia siguiente Robín se da cuenta de que las cosas no son iguales. ¿Chico bestia inteligente? ¿Raven rosa? ¿Starfire ruda? ¿Cyborg hippie?... Robín tendrá una aventura inolvidable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Olaa! Bueno n_nu esta historia la hice yo hace mucho tiempo en un foro que ya no existe xD aww , es una comedia, Ojala y les guste  
pd: solo lo continuare si ay Reviews :D disfruten! _**

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen (: **

**_Capitulo 1... _**

Era una hermosa tarde en la torre T, los jóvenes titanes estaban muy emocionados, ya que planeaban irse de vacaciones.  
Pero aun había un problema, discutían a que lugar ir.

-Pues yo quiero ir a México!- declaro chico bestia con un sombrero mexicano.  
-No, no chico bestia!- grito Cyborg al chico verde- vamos a ir a Hawái!  
-por favor amigos, no discutan- Starfire se puso entre ellos evitando peleas- vallamos a leurletban!  
-que dijistes?-preguntaba su amiga gótica, enarcando una ceja-rayos es eso starfire?  
-Leurletban amiga Raven!- sus ojos sacaron brillo de emoción- en mi planeta dicen que es bellísimo!

-No, no! Yo quiero ir a Hawái!  
-no Cyborg! Vamos a ir a México! .  
-huhh… si van a estar así no iré a ningún lado- Raven se cruzo de brazos.  
-Como tú quieras Raven- dijo su amigo verde- de todas formas no pensaba en llevarte.

Raven le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

CB-E-estaba bromeando!

- por favor vamos a Hawái, yo ya aparte los boletos! .  
-chicos, ya dejen de discutir- Por la puerta del living, va entrando su líder- porque mejor no nos vamos solo de paseo por las ciudades, podemos viajar de noche.  
- *o* UN ¡CAMPAMENTO!- grito starfire con alegría.  
-bueno…- el pelinegro se quedo pensativo-… no lo tenia en mente pero...  
-como que un campamento robin!- Cyborg se puso histérico- Hawái es mejor que un campamento, ¡MEJOR!

-Pero Cyborg yo quería ir de campamento!- Starfire imito a una niñita haciendo berrinche.  
-Bueno…- el azabache sonrió.  
-No Robin!- chico bestia le suplico a su líder- no lo digas!  
- no te atrevas robin!  
-muy tarde Cyborg ¡nos vamos de campamento!  
-No! T_T – lloraban Cy y chico bestia al mismo tiempo.  
-que bien! – saltaba starfire mientras aplaudía.  
-bueno, esta bien –Cyborg se rindió.  
-Bien… tal vez sea divertido- dijo chico bestia imaginando encontrar fantasmas.  
-oh amigos gracias!- la pelirroja agradeció-siempre eh querido ir de campamento!, en las películas es divertido.

-Bien como sea… no iré- Raven estaba apunto de irse.  
-Vamos Raven, acompáñanos- robin trato de animarla. Raven dio la vuelta y lo miro por unos segundos.  
-Bien, bien… - dijo la gótica con tono indiferente.  
- Perfecto Raven- contesto el líder-bueno titanes , nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana ¿desacuerdo? , que descansen

Después de eso, todos se marcharon a empacar para poder irse al día siguiente, pero esa misma noche, Starfire se dirigía a la habitación de robin, pues quería confesarle de una vez por todas su amor.

-Vamos starfire tu puedes!- se daba ánimos ella misma, indecisa de tocar o no tocar la puerta- ¡no puedo hacerlo!

En ese entonces, la puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando ver a su líder queriendo salir.

-Ro-robin!- se quedo inmóvil la pelirroja.  
-Star?- se sorprendió este al verla frente a su puerta- ¿Qué sucede?  
-bueno, es que yo… yo quería decirte algo…  
-¿enserio?, bien te escucho star.  
- Ehm… bueno es que tu… bueno yo te quería decir que… tu me… - Starfire se sonrojo mucho, no podía decírselo!- yo te ,te… te agradezco mucho que decidieras ir de campamento solo por mi! Eso madamas, no estoy escondiendo nada, te lo juro enserio!- lo dijo bastante rápido que robin no entendió casi nada.  
-no hay de que star – robin le dio una sonrisa a chica extraterrestre.  
-en verdad, gracias- dijo ahora con mas calma, mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

La pelirroja lo soltó y se fue a su habitación sonriente. Robin solo sonrió y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

La noche se paso rápida para robin, el se levanto de su cama pero… había algo que no estaba bien, todo lo sentía diferente. Quiso olvidarse de eso y se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Buenos días titanes- saludo Robin- ¿están listos para partir?  
-Espera un segundo- dijo chico bestia con unos anteojos- estoy resolviendo un problema matemático muy importante!

¿Problema matemático? ¿ estaba hablando enserio?

-escucha, Raven- dijo el verde- 1789 lo divido entre 5857 X 51313 + 253 -230 es igual a…?

Hubo un silencio.

-Raven puedes responder por favor? – volvió a llamar a su amiga.  
-Chico bestia, ósea acaso crees que soy calculadora?- Raven respondió en un tono presumido y mimado- soy bonita, no lista!

Robín se quedo extrañado, Raven tenia un perfecto manicure color rosa, mas un pintalabios rosa y una bolsa rosa… y su capa ¡era rosa!

-Vamos Raven! Solo contesta.  
-Bueno pues, la respuesta es 15! – Raven consulto a su reloj… rosa- ya estarás contento, perdí 3 segundos de mi valiosa vida!  
-error! La respuesta es "15696.376"- Chico bestia hiso una pose sabia y presumida.

-Chico bestia…- dijo robín realmente sorprendido- resolviste eso… ¿tu solo? o_O  
-Osea para eso tienes ojos robín- dijo Raven- apúrate quiero llegar al spa!  
-Raven… ¡eres rosa!  
-Así es!- contesto ella entre risas- es mi color favorito!  
-Esto… debe de ser una broma…

-Pff… por favor robín, ignora a la rosita fresita y vámonos ya!

Ahora la que hablo fue starfire, entrando a la habitación con el mismo traje de siempre, solo que ahora rojo con negro.  
Raven hiso cara indignada y ofendida.

- Solo tienes celos porque nunca serás tan perfecta como yo!  
- le doy gracias a dios que no soy como tu!  
-star, por que estas vestida así? o-ou – pregunto el líder realmente confundido.  
-Así me visto yo- dijo ella arqueando una ceja- ¿tienes algún problema?

Robin pensó que todos le estaban jugando una broma, asi que el también les quiso seguir el juego.

- oh amigos , ya esta todo listo- Entro Cyborg con una corona de flores en la cabeza- subamos a la cosa que nos lleve a nuestros destinos , oh amigos sintamos el amor y la paz en el aire!

- oh Cyborg deja tu amor y tu paz de una vez y vámonos- dijo Raven rosa pasando con su maletas rosas como una reina.  
-Bien… - Robín no dejaba de ver al Cyborg floral- se nos hace tarde… .

todos subieron sus maletas a la nueva camioneta que trajo Cyborg, y partieron a su destino.

Robín era el que manejaba, alado de el estaba starfire y en los asientos de atrás estaban chico bestia y Raven. Hasta el ultimo estaba Cyborg. Todo estaba silencioso pero , hasta que Cyborg rompió el silencio.

-Oigan chicos… ya merito llegamos?  
-Cyborg, acabamos de subir a la camioneta- dijo starfire- solo han pasado 12 minutos.  
-Pero es que tengo hambre…  
-debiste comer algo antes Cyborg- dijo chico bestia- aguanta.  
-en cuanto tiempo llegamos?- pregunto el hombre mitad metal.  
-en 4 horas- contesto el líder.  
-No puedo soportar tanto!

- por favor ya cállense- dijo Raven – no se por que tuve que venir con ustedes!  
- yo tampoco se porque estas aquí- dijo Starfire- si nadie te invito ¬¬  
- oigan escucharon eso?- pregunto Raven en tono mimado- escuche que una cucaracha me estaba hablando…  
-Idiota… - susurro starfire.  
- que horror! todavía escucho esa molesta cucaracha- Saco un I-pod rosa de su bolsa y puso música- y ahora ya no!

Cyborg estaba aburrido, así que se asomo a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo chico bestia.

- estoy resolviendo problemas ¿quieres intentar? , es genial.

Cyborg tomo la libreta, y reviso las ecuaciones.

-Chico bestia… estas mal.  
-que! ¬¬ deves estar equivocado ¡yo nunca estoy mal!  
- pero lo estas, esa no es la respuesta.

Chico bestia le arrebato la libreta y Cyborg tenia razón, chico bestia estaba mal.

-Tu respuesta es…  
- es correcta, te lo dije!  
-solo fue suerte ¬¬  
-oh vamos, no te enojes!- Cyborg le pone un collar de flores- deja que el amor y la amistad te rodee!

Starfire escuchaba a los dos, pero se aburrió después de un rato.

-oye bobo-dijo ella dirigiéndose a robín- ¿que te pasa? , estas muy serio  
- no, no me pasa nada ¬¬  
- como sea , te ves muy cansado , creo que es mejor que descanses…

Starfire sonaba muy sospechosa.

-desde cuando te preocupas por mi? O_ó  
- no seas tonto , siempre me preocupo por ti, debes descansar…

Robin se quedo callado por unos segundos y la volteo a ver raro.

-Ya muévete! Voy a conducir!

El petirrojo comenzó a reírse.

-cual es la gracia?  
-debes estar bromeando si cres que te voy a dejar conducir.

Paso el tiempo, ya había sido una hora desde que salieron de la torre T. Chico bestia dormía, Cyborg leía poesía, Raven escuchaba su música y robín y starfire aun seguían discutiendo quien conduciría.

-No! – Raven grito desesperada, asustando al pobre de chico bestia- se acabo la batería!  
-No! Demonios- maldijo starfire al igual que ella- ahora que vamos a usar para que te calles!  
-Vamos star, no la molestes- dijo Cyborg- deja que el amor fluya en ti!  
-Vyborg… me das miedo o_O – dijo la extraterrestre- además, solo digo la verdad, ese aparato es lo único que hace que no hable.  
-Torpe, deja de molestarme- Raven se cruzo de brazos.  
-Dejare de molestarte cuando Robin me deje conducir.

-No te voy a dejar conducir!- decía el pelinegro ya enfadado.  
- Vamos, yo conduzco mejor que tu!  
-oh si, si claro como tu digas- ignoro a la pelirroja.

-pss… Raven- llamo chico bestia en voz baja- por que a star le gusta pelear tanto con robín?  
-No te das cuenta chico bestia?- respondió la Rosada.  
-cuenta de que?  
-Y dices que eres inteligente…-Dijo con voz cansina- se gustan!  
-enserio!  
-eres el ultimo en enterarse!  
- no es cierto cy tampoco lo sabia ¬¬

En eso Cyborg entra a la conversación.

-De echo yo si lo sabia- dijo el mitad metal- Fluye el amor atreves del odio!  
-que extraño es eso ¬¬- contesto chico bestia.  
-es la verdad, Robín también quiere a starfire!- dijo cy un poco mas alto.  
-que están diciendo de mi! – el azabache volteo a verlos.  
- yo ehm…ehm…- Buscaba Cyborg una excusa- Robín ya merito llegamos! o-ou

Entonces el carro empezó a echar Humo. Tuvieron que detenerse a repararlo.  
Se detuvieron alado de una granja, y fueron a pedir ayuda.

-miren alla!- grito Raven apuntando a unas gallinas- cocinare pollo frito!  
-necesitas ayuda para cocinar!- pregunto Cyborg desesperado.  
-claro! Enciende una fogata!

-oigan los dos!- grito chico bestia molesto- no pueden hacer eso! Vengan acá!  
-Bola de idiotas…- dijo starfire observando como perseguían a las pobres gallinas.

-Rápido Raven! La fogata ya esta! – anuncio Cyborg.  
-No, no voy a permitirles que cocinen a las gallinas!- chico bestia lanzo una cubeta con agua a la fogata.  
-pero tenemos hambre!  
- No que eras muy pacifico y amable!  
-me gusta la paz y me gusta ser amable…- dijo Cyborg intentando prender otra fogata- pero no soy vegetariano!

Mientras Robín y starfire tocaron la puerta de una casa y enseguida les abrió una mujer de unos 20 años.

-disculpe, se nos quedo el carro y queríamos ver podrían prestarnos algo para repararlo.  
-en verdad necesitamos ayuda!- dijo starfire con preocupación- tenemos a una loca que debemos llevarla rápido al loquero.  
-starfire!- regaño robin.  
-que? , dejemos de una vez a Raven en el loquero para que sea feliz con sus amiguitos locos!

La mujer les permitió la entrada, y fue en busca de su abuelita.

-Abuelita!- grito la mujer.  
-espera hija! Ahora no- dijo la abuelita mirando por la ventana- unos locos quieren dañar a mis gallinas!

Cuando los dos titanes escucharon eso, sintieron que el cielo se les caía enzima. Fueron rápido a la ventana y observaron como sus locos amigos corrían en círculos junto con las gallinas.

_Continuara… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Olaa!  
n_n bueno hehe, primero gracias por los que han comentado el fanfic D: en verdad no pense que resiviria x3 hahahah ¡gracias! (: y bieno...  
Se que no entenderan ahora la situacion de Robin, no les puedo decir si esta en un mundo paralelo o algo asi n_n para saberlo, ustedes tienen que leer (les arruinaria la historia) weno... aqui el segundo capitulo (: espero que les guste.**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de teen titans no em pertenecen._**

**_Capitulo dos..._**

Robín y starfire salieron de la casa apenados a detener a sus hambrientos amigos.

- chico bestia suéltame!- gritaba Raven rosa mientras que chico bestia estaba aferrado a sus pies tirado en el suelo.  
- no dejare que te comas a esas pobres criaturas!  
-Raven, Cyborg!- Grito el líder- deténganse ahora!  
-Ya escucharon!- dijo chico bestia soltando a Raven.  
-Pero Robín!- dijo Cyborg con tono dolido.  
-Nos van a correr del terreno idiotas!- Con decir eso, Starfire hiso que se detuvieran.

- Esta bien- Dijo Raven- con tal de salir de este lugar- se detuvo a observar la casa-¿¡Que es esto! a esto le llaman hogar?... por dios , es horri…

La chica amante del rosa no pudo terminar su frase, ya que starfire le tapo la boca.

- Raven, Hazle un favor al mundo- Starfire la miro seria- sierra la boca y nunca en tu vida la vuelvas abrir…

Entonces en eso, mágicamente un foco prendió de la cabeza de Cyborg…

-Un segundo!- dijo Cyborg-hola!, yo puedo reparar la camioneta.  
-Cyborg tonto!- dijo starfire con molestia.  
-El foco… ¿de donde salió? o_O – pregunto Robín realmente asustado.  
-¿Qué pasa Robín?- pregunto chico bestia- el foco siempre sale cuando tienes una buena idea!  
-e…enserio…?- contesto el pelinegro- vaya… creo que nunca lo había notado!

Pasaba algo extraño con Robín, estaba olvidando cada vez mas como eran antes sus amigos y sus recuerdos se iban perdiendo y sustituyendo por otros.

Cyborg se puso de mecánico en el auto, mientras que los demás paseaban por ahí y charlaban.

-…Y me tiene envida ¡por favor! ¿Pueden creerlo?-Contaba Raven sus "interesantes" anécdotas- son una bola de envidiosas porque no aceptan que soy súper mas bonita que ellas ,y porque les quite a Ricky!

-quien demonios es Ricky?- preguntaba chico bestia sintiendo un poco de celos.  
- y a quien le importa lo que dices?- decía starfire harta de escuchar.  
-Raven…-llamo Robín- no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿¡te puedes callar!  
-Vaya… justo como lo pensaba…-decía la Rosada con tono ofendido- ¡ustedes también me tienen envidia!

Todos hicieron un gesto de enfado…

-Oigan!- llamo Cyborg- la camioneta esta lista!

Chico bestia y Robin salieron corriendo desesperados hacia la camioneta, excepto por Raven y starfire.  
A esta starfire no le agradaba Raven por ser una "princesa" Rosa superficial y lo que mas queria, era tenerla muy lejos de ella.

-Oye Raven-llamo la pelirroja- creo que vi un spa por allá!- señalo muy lejos a un lugar entre los arboles.  
-encerio?- Raven miro- no veo nada…  
-No seas tonta! Allí esta…- dijo star señalando aun- si no me crees fijate…  
-Bien…- dijo la rosada- espera aquí, iré a ver.

Starfire Rio maliciosamente, entonces robín la llamo para que subiera al auto.  
Todos subieron (Bueno… casi todos) y robín pregunto si faltaba alguien…

-No, no falta nadie!- dijo starfire.

Robín arranco y se fueron y como antes, Cyborg leía poesía , chico bestia resolvía problemas matemáticos , robín manejaba y no hacia ni un solo ruidito y starfire a cada minuto reía. Todo iba bien, hasta que de nuevo comenzaron las peleas.

-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes manejar Robin!  
-No te voy a dejar manejar!  
-no es justo ya dame el volante!  
-vas a matarnos!  
- ya cállense-digo chico bestia- no me puedo concentrar!  
- tu sierra la boca-callo starfire.  
- a mi no me callas!  
-Dejen que el amor los invada!

Todos iban gritando como locos. Robín iba muy enojado, estaba todo aturdido por los gritos. Recordaba que jamás se peleaban así pero no entendía por que ahora si…  
Sus recuerdos se estaban yendo y sustituyendo…

- star por favor deja de dar lata-pidió Robín.  
- dejare de dar lata si me dejas manejar  
-oigan chicos- llamo chico bestia- y Raven?

Robín freno enseguida haciendo que todos se fueran hacia adelante.

-como que "y Raven?" – pregunto Robín.  
-no esta aquí- dijo Cyborg.  
-QUE!  
-Vamos déjenla ahí- dijo starfire.  
-como puedes ser tan mala!- le dijo Cyborg- no tienes amor!  
-es mejor si no esta aquí – dijo ella.  
-tenemos que regresar- dijo el líder- vamos a perder mucho tiempo, demonios!

Robín avanzo el auto, pero en eso Raven aparece volando por la ventana de star y le jala el cabello.

-Raven!- dijo el líder manejando.

Raven comenzó a tirar más fuerte del cabello de star.  
Raven la suelta y detiene el auto con sus poderes, mientras que los otros se bajan rápidamente.

- Raven- llamo el líder-donde estabas?  
r-porque no le preguntas a ella!- contesto la chica señalando a starfire.  
-que sucede star?- pregunto chico bestia.  
-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…  
-porque lo haces? – interrumpió Raven-porque tienes que ser tan mala con todos y sobre todo con migo?- ella se quedo callada unos momentos- oh, ya se por que! me tienes envidia por que soy mas bonita que tu y no lo soportas!

Starfire comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír!- dijo starfire.  
-ahora entiendo porque no querías que regresáramos por Raven – dijo Cyborg- no tienes nada de amor! ¡no te preocupes starfire, yo te ayudare a qu tu corazón sane!

Todos miraron extremadamente extraño a Cyborg.

-muy bien ya basta – dijo Robin- no entiendo por que se pelean asi… no recuerdo que lo hicieran…  
-Siempre lo hacen robin-contesto chico bestia.  
-oh… creo que tampoco lo había notado…- el petirrojo ahora miro a las dos chicas-por favor , solo por este día , podrían dejar de llevarse mal… SOLO EL DIA DE HOY!  
-No!- contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
- esta bien…ustedes lo pidieron… lo estaba guardando para una ocasión como esta!

Saca unas esposas que no se pueden destruir con nada y esposa a Raven y a estar juntas.

-listo!- dijo el pelinegro orgulloso.  
-que!- dijo starfire-no pretenderás que me quede a lado de ella en todo el viaje verdad?  
-Así es Star…  
-No puedes hacer esto!- renegó Raven rosa.  
-Ustedes se lo buscaron!  
-pero… y si queremos ir al baño?- pregunto la pelirroja.  
-Busquen la forma.  
-Noo!- decían las dos chicas enojadas.

-no se quejen- dijo robin- suban al auto que ya es tarde!  
-lo siento mucho Raven- dijo chico bestia.  
-si…- lo apoyo Cyborg- seria un horror estar atado a starfire que no tiene amor.  
sf- cuando este libre…- Starfire apunto a los dos- los voy a golpear – camina y jala bruscamente a Raven- camina! que esperas?  
- auch, eso duele!

todos subieron al auto y siguieron su camino, perdieron mucho tiempo con eso de que se les descompuso el auto, así que ya era mas tarde siguieron el camino un poco mas rapido.  
Paraban a tiendas, compraban cosas, comida, tomaban fotografías etc…  
Siguieron el camino hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, los titanes dejaron la ciudad e iban por un bosque, ninguno reconocía ese lugar.

-Oye viejo- llamo Cyborg a robin- a donde nos llevas?  
-ehmm…- el líder se quedo pensativo- es que…  
-no estamos perdidos verdad?- pregunto Raven espantada.  
-Bueno… ehm…-respondio el líder.  
-lo sabía, estamos perdidos!- grito la pelirroja-oh muchas gracias genio, si tan solo me hubieras dejado manejar esto nunca nos abría pasado!  
-si te hubiera dejado manejar estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estaríamos muertos!  
-y ahora que vamos hacer- pregunto chico bestia mirando por la ventana.  
-tendremos que quedarnos aquí-contesto Cyborg-se hace noche y será mas difícil buscar el camino a casa.

- pero donde vamos a dormir? – pregunto starfire.  
- que bueno que vine preparado- dijo Cyborg sacando mágicamente dos tiendas para acampar.  
-pero solo son dos…-dijo Raven- y nosotros somos cinco.  
-pues… ya que tu y estar están pegadas-continuo Cy- dormirán en 1 y otros 2 dormirán en la otra y el que sobra dormirá en la camioneta!-dijo orgulloso- que inteligente soy!

-pero quien dormirá en la camioneta?- pregunto robín.

Los tres chicos se miraron amenazadores.

-olvídenlo-dijo chico bestia-no voy a dormir con uno de ustedes!  
-yo tampoco!- dijo Robín.  
-es mi camioneta, así que yo dormiré ahí! – dijo Cyborg.

Los tres se sientan en circulo y comienzan a discutir quien dormiría en la camioneta, resolviéndolo de la manera mas madura…

-Piedra papel o tijera!- gritaban los tres.  
-Si! Gane yo!- gritaba de alegría Chico bestia.  
-rayos!- decían los dos perdedores.

Todos armaron las casas y buscaron madera, se Asia de noche y necesitaban luz.

-Que horror- dijo Raven- no hay ningún spa por aquí.  
-Sera por que es un bosque?-dijo Star- Tonta!  
-Ay no!- grito Raven- me rompí una uña!  
-solo es una uña-contesto estar- no te vas a morir!  
-te diré de lo que me voy a morir- dijo Raven- necesito ir al baño!  
-pues aquí no hay baños!  
-en verdad necesito ir!  
-Demonios…

Mientras con chico bestia y robín…

-crees que haya animales salvajes por aquí?- pregunto chico bestia animado.  
-no lo se-contesto el petirrojo- espero que no…  
-vaya, el lugar si que es algo tétrico- dijo el verde mirando su alrededor- te imaginas un fantasma?  
-en verdad… no, es imposible que salga uno.  
-como lo sabes?  
-no creo en eso de los fantasmas.  
-ten cuidado Robín!- advirtió chico bestia- uno puede escucharte y asustarte después!

Todos regresaron y encendieron una fogata , pues ya estaba oscuro.

-robín dame esa llave- suplicaba Raven- por favor te lo pido  
-por favor hazlo!- apoyo starfire.  
rb-les dije que no  
-necesito ir al baño robín!  
-desátanos ya!  
-ya les dije que no les dare la llave!  
- si nos das la llave prometo que no volveré a pelear con la niña fresita-dijo starfire- en verdad lo prometo!  
-chicas, ya les dije muchas veces no- dijo el líder-ustedes busquen la forma.

Robín se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- bien, si no nos da la llave, nosotras iremos por ella!- dijo starfire molesta.  
- de acuerdo pero que sea rápido!

Continuara…

**omg, y la respuesta al primer comentario que tuve:  
_Pues... este Fanfic yo lo hice hace muchisimo tiempo, lo publique por primera vez en un foro que ya se elimino, pero tambien lo publique en otro foro mas, fue uno de mis ff que se salvo (tenia muchos) pero lo escribi de pequeña xD con faltas de ortografia y todo eso n_n esta es la vercion mejorada, eh puesto cosas y quitado cosas (: no se si el que tu ayas leido tmbn fue el mio D: pero el de faltas de ortografia n_nu y si no, no tengo idea de qien sea xD _**

**_jajaja Gracias por leerlo nee n_n  
Chauu... _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de teen titans me pertenecen a mi (aun que los quisiera)**_

**_Capitulo tres..._**

Las chicas regresaron con sus amigos.

-oye Cyborg- Llamo chico bestia- no crees que podemos encontrarnos a un fantasma?  
-claro que no chico bestia- contesto el mitad metal.  
-Oigan chicos-llamo la chica rosa notando que su líder no estaba-alguno sabe a donde se fue robín?  
- creo que fue a pasear-contesto Cyborg- luego regresa.  
-Demonios…-maldijo Raven- necesito esa llave…  
-porque no le quitas la llave?- pregunto Cyborg.  
-Eso es lo que intentamos hacer-contesto la pelirroja.  
-Que sucede?- por fin llego robin.  
-Por favor dame esa llave Robin!- suplico Raven tomándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo.  
-Dásela, desátanos ya!- grito Starfire fastidiada.  
-No les voy a dar nada!- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con malicia.

-no seas cruel-dijo chico bestia- ella necesita ir al baño- apunto a Raven rosa.  
-Bueno…esta bien.

Robín metió su mano en su bolsillo, buscando el objeto que liberaría del sufrimiento a sus dos amigas. No encontró nada en su bolsillo derecho, asi que provo con su bolsillo izquierdo… pero nada.

-oh, no…- dijo el pelinegro preocupado.  
-Por favor dime que no dijiste eso…-Pidió la chica rosa-… dime que no dijiste "oh, no"…  
-Robín…-starfire hiso un puño- perdiste la llave?  
-No, no la perdí!- dijo nerviosamente el líder con miedo a que la extraterrestre lo golpeara- debe estar por aquí…  
-Son las peores vacaciones de mi vida!- Raven se cruzo de brazos- vamos Star, busquemos una casa o algo así…

Raven y Starfire se fueron al bosque esperando encontrar una casa donde halla un baño…

-Tengo que encontrar esa llave- dijo el azabache buscando de nuevo en sus bolsillos- ¡van a matarme!  
-…y por que ellas no la rompen con sus poderes?- pregunto el inteligente matematico.  
- Yo las hice, son indestructibles-contesto Cyborg- la única forma de abrir las esposas son con la llave.  
-Ohh… ya veo- dijo chico bestia sin sorpresa- oigan vamos a buscar fantasmas!  
- ahora no chico bestia- dijo robín desesperado- tengo que encontrar esa llave!

Las chicas regresaron muy pronto con sus amigos.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto el mitad metal.  
-Le da miedo ir al bosque…-Star delato.  
-Si es eso ¡yo las acompañare!-dijo chico bestia poniéndose de pie- y de pasada vamos por leña.  
-Uy… ahora me siento protegida- dijo Star con sarcasmo.  
-Estas loco!-dijo Raven- por culpa de la leña me rompí una uña!  
-De acuerdo – dijo chico bestia- yo cargare la leña! Ahora vamos.  
-No, si ella va yo tengo que ir y no quiero!- se sentó la pelirroja.  
-Vamos Star!

Chico bestia levanto a la extraterrestre y la llevo hacia el bosque.

-Viejo, ya la encontraste?- pregunto Cyborg olfateando una flor.  
-No!-contesto el pelinegro cansado.

Mientras que con los otros tres…  
Paseaban por el bosque con una lámpara, mientras que chico bestia contaba historias de miedo.

-No es cierto!-dijo Raven rosa  
- si, claro que existe!-ahora dijo chico bestia.  
- que no!-repitió la chica- cuando lo has visto?  
-Conozco a alguien que conocía a otro que tenia un primo que lo vio!- respondió chico bestia a Raven.  
-pff…-contesto la rosada- eso es una mentira!  
-Que Raven?- pregunto el verde con una sonrisa burlona- acaso… tienes miedo?  
-NO!-dijo molesta- yo no le tengo miedo al coco!  
-claro que si tienes…- dijo starfire molesta- ¿pueden hablar de otra cosa menos estúpida?  
-Que no!-dijo Raven- no tengo miedo!  
-chico bestia, ya no la asustes!

-Desde cuando acá la defiendes?- pregunto extrañado chico bestia a la pelirroja.  
-se te olvido?-pregunto la chica en voz baja- recuerda que quiere ir al baño!  
-oh… es cierto- contesto el verde.

-Oigan chicos…-llamo la atención Raven- a donde vamos?  
-ehh… no lo se- contesto chico bestia.  
-Donde estamos?- pregunto la ojiverde.  
-No lo se!- chico bestia pego un grito de niña- o por dios!  
-Nos volvimos a perder!- acompaño Raven a chico bestia con sus gritos.  
-Oh… no puede ser!- dijo malhumorada Starfire.  
-bueno caminemos de donde vinimos-dijo chico bestia calmándose.  
-y de donde rayos vinimos?- pregunto Star.  
-no me presiones Star!- grito nuevamente chico bestia- estoy intentando saberlo!

-Wow!- dijo Raven rosa- no lo creo, miren halla!- señalo la joven a una mansión delante de ellos.  
-Oigan…- llamo chico bestia- notaron que esa casa… no estaba allí?  
-No se y no me importa-dijo starfire- seguramente alguien podría decirnos donde estamos!

Los tres caminaron hacia la enorme casa. No era una casa bonita, los colores eran oscuros y s veía tétrica.  
Los tres caminaron hacia la entrada y tocaron la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver en la entrada a un hombre apuesto con vestimenta elegante.  
Los tres titanes se sorprendieron y pegaron un grito colectivo.

-Oh disculpen!- se disculpo el hombre- los espante…lo siento.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sin palabras

-se les ofrece algo…? – pregunto el hombre.  
-Bueno es que… nos perdimos- dijo Starfire- y queríamos ver si podrían ayudarnos a regresar a casa…  
-Oh por supuesto!- contesto carismáticamente- Pasen, no se queden allí afuera.  
-Sera buena idea?- pregunto chico bestia a Star.  
Starfire encogió los hombres en forma de respuesta y camino hacia adentro de la casa.

-por dios ¿Qué es esto?- critico Raven en voz baja- que onda con las telarañas? la casa del granero es horrible pero esta es súper horr…- Antes de que la rosada terminara starfire le piso el pie.  
-Raven sierra la boca!

Mientras Cyborg y Robín seguían en el mismo lugar de la ultima vez.

-Oye Robín… ¿no crees que ya tardaron?  
-De echo…  
-creo que seria mejor buscarlos.  
-tienes razón Cyborg- el pelinegro se levanto- vamos!

_Dentro de la mansión…_

-Disculpa…-llamo Raven educadamente- me dejaría usar su baño?  
-claro…- contesto el chico apuesto- sube las escaleras y da vuelta a la izquierda, por el pasillo ay dos puertas, entra a la derecha.

Raven asintió y pidió a Star que fueran, pero claro quisieran o no debían ir juntas ya que estaban atadas.

-gracias-contesto Star- sube rápido- ahora se dirigió a Raven.  
-voy, no me apresures!- se quejo la chica rosa.  
-¡Esperen!-llamo chico bestia- puedo ir con ustedes?  
-Que…?-preguntaron las chicas confundidas.  
-no quiero estar solito – dijo en voz baja.  
-bien, sube con nosotras- dijo Star.

Robín y Cyborg desgraciadamente, se perdieron también y estaban dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el bosque.

Los tres titanes en la mansión entraron a una enorme sala donde el joven elegante dijo que esperaran, pues traería alguien que los ayudaría a encontrar el camino a casa.  
Minutos mas tarde, por la entrada va entrando un joven castaño de 17 años. El era el dueño de la casa y el otro joven mayor que el por 10 años era su fiel sirviente.

-Hola, bienvenidos!-llamo el castaño entusiasta- hace años que no tenemos visitas, me alegra tenerlos aquí!  
-no se nota…-dijo en voz baja y entre dientes la pelirroja con sarcasmo.  
-Mi nombre es Chad…- se presento el joven castaño- y el es mi sirviente Ed.

-Oh mucho gusto Chad!- dijo Raven con tono coqueto, a lo que chico bestia se encelo.  
-mucho gusto – contesto Starfire.  
-seh… hola- contesto sin ánimos chico bestia.

En ese instante alguien toca la puerta y enseguida Ed. Va a abrir la puerta.

-De donde son ustedes?- pregunto Chad.  
-Somos de jump city- contesto Starfire- queríamos saber si nos podrían ayudar a encontrar nuestro camino a casa.  
-se perdieron ¿eh?  
-De echo, un idiota nos perdió…-contesto la pelirroja con cierto enfado.  
-disculpe joven-llamo el sirviente-pero dos jóvenes están aquí  
-Robin! Cyborg!- llamo de alegría chico bestia.  
-chicos ¡están aquí!-dijo sorprendido Robin.  
-por que se fueron tan lejos?- pregunto Cyborg con su corona floral.  
- se conocen?- pregunto Chad sorprendido- ¡genial, quédense esta noche! Los invito a cenar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Star- no nos gustaría causarles mole…  
-Oh, por supuesto que aceptamos!- interrumpió Raven.

- que bien!- respondió el joven- iré a la cocina mientras Ed., les enseña sus habitaciones (se va)  
-Debe ser una broma- dijo en voz baja chico bestia- no quiero quedarme en esta casa ¡da miedito!  
-torpe ¬¬ no que odiabas esta casa!- dijo Star en voz baja a Raven.  
-No me importa- dijo Raven- La casa no me gusta nada, pero ese chico es guapísimo!  
-como que "guapísimo"?-pregunto chico bestia celoso- que tiene el que no tenga yo?  
-Su belleza!-contesto la rosada.  
- pero yo tengo algo que el no!  
-que cosa?- pregunto Raven.  
- la inteligencia- contesto chico bestia orgulloso.  
- eso no me atrae!

Entonces llamo Ed. a los chicos y los llevo hacia sus habitaciones.

-Lindo sombrero…-dijo divertido Ed. mirando la corona de Cyborg.  
-Oh! Muchas gracias!- contesto Cyborg contento- Es para atraer el amor y la paz!

Ed. Aguanto su risa y siguió enseñando las habitaciones.

-encontraste la llave genio? – pregunto Star de mala gana.  
-No, pero tengo una buena noticia!-dijo el líder.  
-Cual noticia?  
- que Cyborg tiene otras llaves de repuesto-contesto el pelinegro- solo que están en casa  
-tenemos que quedarnos así por el resto del viaje?- se metió Raven a la conversación.  
- así es, pero no será un problema para ustedes.  
-Como que no será problema!- le grito Star a robín- Para mi si!  
-Es horrible! Hasta tengo que dormir con ella!

Ed. Termino de enseñar las habitaciones, se notaba que no habían dormido ahí en años, pues los cuartos estaban polveados y con telarañas.  
Después bajaron a la cocina, y se sentaron en una gigantesca mesa donde ya estaba la cena servida.

-Si no apetecen comer, no lo hagan- dijo el joven castaño.

Bueno, ninguno ceno esa noche, la comida se veía… nada deliciosa.

- una pregunta-llamo Chad al líder de los titanes- ¿porque las dos chicas están esposadas?  
-Es muy sencillo- dijo el líder- se quieren mucho!  
-Si, claro!- dijo Star con sarcasmo- somos como hermanas!  
-Estoy feliz de que no sea asi…- contesto Raven por lo bajo.

Conversaron un poco, pero llego la hora de irse a dormir y cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación.

_Continuara…_

**_Huh...Bueno, aqui el capitulo tres...  
Tal vez algunos habran visto la historia original D: y habran notado que hice un cambio con el sirviente.  
Originalmente "Ed" era un viejo xD llamado "Merquiades" D: pero no me gustaba el viejo, ademas no tenia chiste... asi que lo hice Joven y sexy x'D hahahaha _**

**_Bueno, ojala y les guste este capitulo (: por que el siguiente es mas... Loco =O hehe _**

**_Chaauu se cuidan! (: _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Olaa! n_n ¿Fanfic abandonado? Claro que no! :D aqui esta el otro capi. _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen titans no son mios :D y no me pertenecen aun que quisiera x3 _**

La noche llego y ninguno de los héroes podía dormir. La casa estaba muy helada y obscura, y cuando pensaron que sus vacaciones no podían ser peor, comenzó a llover con relámpagos.

Chico bestia estaba asustado, comenzó a escuchar gritos espantosos parecidos a las películas cuando matan a alguien.

_"YAAAHHH"_

-Q-qui-quien esta allí!- Preguntó chico bestia alarmado.

"_No… NO ALEJATE! AHH!"_

-No no! Estoy loco, estoy loco! – Repetía el verde- es mi… mi imaginación!

Aquellos gritos fueron escuchándose cada vez más fuertes acompañados por pasos. Fuera de la puerta de chico bestia se encontraban los escandalosos fantasmas que hacían los gritos.

_"Yaaah!"_

- Aahhhh!- chico bestia pego un grito al ver que la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
-Ahhh!- Grito la extraterrestre, culpable de abrir la puerta.  
-Cierren la boca!- los callo Raven rosa aun atada a Starfire.

-¿¡Que querían!- pregunto chico bestia molesto- ¿¡matarme del susto!  
-¿Qué? ¡Tu fuiste el que grito!- se defendió la extraterrestre.  
-ustedes me asustaron primero – dijo el verde ya tranquilo- ¿porque gritaban?  
-Starfire me quería pegar!- Acuso Raven apuntando a Star.

-chicos que les pasa?- de pronto se unió el líder de los titanes.  
-Ya te dije que uses tus ojos!- dijo Raven fastidiada- ¿no vez? Estamos peleando!  
-Si ya me di cuenta!- dijo el líder con un poco de molestia.  
-Viejo, tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo chico bestia mirando a robín.  
- Esta casa da muchos… escalofríos- comento starfire mientras que el titán mas pacifico se unia.  
- ¡que mal! están criticando la casa sin mi!- dijo Cyborg entristecido- tengo algo que decirles algo!  
- no me digas, pasan cosas extrañas no es así?- dijo Robin.  
-Exacto!  
- los cuartos están muy fríos y polveados- conto el verde- se ve que nadie a dormido ahí en muchos años!  
-y miren las telarañas! – Apunto Raven- ¿ya vieron el jardín? los arboles y las flores están marchitas…  
-No! Pobrecitas flores!- dijo decepcionado el mitad metal.  
-No te preocupes viejo, están en un mundo mas feliz!- chico bestia dio ánimos a su amigo.  
-y donde esta el sirviente y Chad?- se pregunto robin.  
-No seas estúpido!- dijo Star- ¡están durmiendo!  
- no están ahí – dijo Cyborg.  
-Como sabes eso?- pregunto Raven.  
-hace rato fui para allá a sus cuartos y no los encontré – respondió Cyborg.  
- y… por que fuiste a sus cuartos?  
-Cyborg acosador!- grito Raven en tono chillón.  
-Pff… No!- contesto Cy- ellos se veían sospechosos! tal vez eran asesinos y envenenaron la comida!  
-Ya veo…- respondió el líder con mirada pensativa.  
- ah por cierto…-Cy saca una llave- encontré la llave de las esposas!  
-Dámela!-gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.  
-No!- robín arrebató la llave- no se las daré a ninguna hasta irnos de aqui!  
-Si! Vamos ya quiero salir de aquí!- dijo chico bestia.  
-Bien ¡vamos rápido!

Todos salieron de la habitación para después dirigirse a la salida, pero la casa era tan grande que se perdieron y fueron a parar en una biblioteca enorme.

-OMG! Miren esto!- dijo Raven con sorpresa.  
- que pasa? – pregunto la pelirroja.  
- miren la fotografía!- Contesto con un cuadro en las manos- es Chad! Que sexyyy!

En el cuadro tenia escrito "My Family" estaba Chad junto con otras cuatro personas: Sus padres, su hermana y su sirviente. Festejaban el cumpleaños numero 16 de Chad.

-Esos… son su familia- dijo Star mirando bien la foto.  
-Que extraño…  
-que sucede chico bestia?- pregunto el líder.  
-La fecha…- señalo la fecha en que fue tomada la fotografía- 1890…  
-Y…eso que tiene?- pregunto Raven con tono despreocupado.  
-¡Eso es raro!-contesto el verde a su amiga- si no me equivoco entonces Chad debería tener 120 años!  
-No será que…- Cyborg no quiso terminar su frase.  
-que… Chad…- Robin estaba igual que Cyborg -Chad sea un…  
- fa-fan…fantasma?- termino chico bestia.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió, se quedaron sin habla por unos cuantos segundos. El inteligente volteo a ver aterrado a sus amigos que igual se miraban asustados.  
Chico bestia fue el primero en pegar el grito mientras que los demás lo imitaban. Lo único que hicieron en ese momento fue correr, como animales escapando del zoológico.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Raven gritaba con pánico al mismo tiempo que corria.  
-Chicos no se detengan!- gritaba igual chico bestia.

Por fin pudieron encontrar la puerta, pero con la mala suerte que llevaban la puerta no se podía abrir.

-No abre!- decía Star mientras golpeaba la puerta con toda su fuerza extraterrestre.  
-Déjame intentarlo!- Chico bestia se transformo en elefante e intento derribarla, pero no obtenía nada.

Entonces en eso, voltean a su alrededor y ven una ventana abierta. Corrieron desesperados por salir, pero la ventana se cerro sola y las cosas en la caza se empezaron a mover.  
En la brisa de la ventana se empezó a escribir "quédate conmigo"

- esto no esta pasando!- decía chico bestia para el solo.  
- que tal si no salimos vivos!- dijo Raven con tono fresa.  
-No digas eso! – Star la miro amenazadora  
- Como saldremos de aquí?- pregunto robin.

-Esto es tu culpa Raven!- culpo chico bestia a la fresa.  
-que? mi culpa?- dijo indignada- la culpa fue de robin por perdernos en el bosque!  
-Pero tu aceptaste quedarnos aquí!- se defendió el líder  
-esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado conducir el auto!- dijo starfire.

Todos comenzaron a discutir otra vez. Las cosas dejaron de moverse y un libro de un estante callo en la cabeza de Raven. Esta miro el libro y leyó la frase que decía la pagina.  
Raven termino la frase, sin entender que decía. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-Que hiciste Raven!- pregunto chico bestiaasustado.

Del jardín brotaban cosas extrañas y entraban lentamente hacia la casa…

-zombis! – grito chico bestia.  
-Oh dios! No quiero morir!- grito Raven llorando- Soy demasiado perfecta como para morir!  
-Bien… tenemos que salir de aquí- Cyborg saco su cañón- El buen Cyborg se ira por unos momentos!

-Robin… tengo que decirte algo!- dijo starfire tomando a su líder de la mano- Sabes… eres un idiota.  
-Muchas gracias…- contesto el con la venita en su frente.  
-pero… eres mi idiota!- La pelirroja lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a su labios, mientras que el correspondía al beso.  
-¡Hola! No es el momento!- dijo Raven atada a Starfire mirando el beso- Por dios, tráguense luego!

-Bueno… ya que están las declaraciones- Chico bestia se acerco a Raven tímido- Ra-Raven… tu me gustas…

La chica hiso una cara conmovida.

-Ow! Que dulce!- dijo en tono chillón mientras chico bestia le robaba un beso.  
- ay que salir de aquí ahora!- dijo el líder poniéndose en posición.  
-ehem… te falta algo…- dijo Raven enseñando las esposas- divórcianos ya!  
-oh cierto!- saco la llave y quito las esposas- listo…

-Hey! Yo soy el único que pelea!- grito Cyborg mientras disparaba con su cañón a los zombis- necesito ayuda!  
- titanes ataquen!  
- viejo ya extrañaba esa palabra!- dijo Chico bestia transformándose en tigre.

Comenzaron a pelear pero los zombis eran demasiados y no se destruían.

-Ya se…-dijo Raven- Tal vez el libro los detenga!  
- eso es cierto , si vino algo que los pueda revivir tiene que venir algo que los pueda matar otra vez!- dijo chico bestia  
-entonces busquen el libro!- dijo mientras golpeaba aun zombi con su baston.

Buscaron el libro pero cuando lo encontraron… lo tenia un zombi!

-Raven, toma el libro!-grito el líder.  
-Osea! Ya viste las manos de esa cosa? ¡no voy tocar el libro si esa cosa lo toco con sus… asquerosas manos!  
-Deja de ser llorona y tomalo!- grito Star lanzando sus rayos.  
-bueno… esta bien!- dijo la Rosada con cara fea.

Raven con una cara de asco se le acerca al zombi y le da un golpe en la cabeza asiendo que a el zombi se le callera la cabeza.

- Ahhh! Que asco!- grito pegando un saltito.

-Raven el libro!- gritaron todos al unisono.

Raven se descuida y un zombi la toma del brazo y en cuanto la toco Raven se empezó a electrocutar y todos los titanes se quedan asustados viéndola, porque lo que ellos no sabían era que si un zombi tocaba a una persona normal , esa persona se convertiría en uno de ellos.

Raven cambio por completo… ahora era uno de ellos. Ella levanto la mirada y dijo…

¡BUM¡

Robín sintió un enorme dolor…

***Despierta***

-Que pasa!

El líder despertó asustado. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama ¡todo había sido un sueño! Y un ruido en el living fue lo que lo despertó.

-Valla… así que todo era un sueño!- dijo el líder riendo.

Se levanto de su cama y fue hacia el living a investigar que fue el ruido que lo despertó.

-Cyborg, que sucedió?- pregunto Robín encontrando a Cyborg en el living.  
-Bueno… no podía dormir, tenia hambre y cuando llegue aquí accidentalmente tire el tostador al suelo- dijo el enseñando el tostador roto- tendré que repararlo!

-oh ya veo- dijo el líder riendo- Sabes… tuve un sueño tan raro  
-Encerio? Que soñaste?  
-Soñé que… Raven se vestía de rosa, Starfire era muy ruda y que chico bestia era inteligente!- solto una carcajada- y que tu eras muy amoroso y tenias coronas de flores!

Cyborg lo miro extrañado.

-oh… y también algo de que peleábamos con unos zombis!  
-Pero robín… eso paso ayer!- dijo Cyborg - ¿¡Qué tienes en contra de mis flores! ¬¬  
-Vamos Cy… no juegues!- en eso entra Raven al living… con su traje rosa.  
-Por fin despertaste!- dijo la chia- te golpeaste en la cabeza y te desmayaste duh!  
-Que?- robin no lo creía- Por favor ya díganme que pasa! ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?  
-Volando tonto!- respondió la chica.  
-y la camioneta?  
-esta en el garaje- respondió Cyborg.  
-como escapamos de los zombis!  
-Estuvimos peleando genio… somos héroes!- dijo starfire entrando al living  
-ya terminaste o seguirás preguntando?- decía Raven mientras admiraba sus uñas rosadas.

- una ultima cosa… ¿Cómo es que Raven no es zombi? Que yo recuerde una de esas cosas… la transformo.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, y después comenzaron a hacer risas macabras transformándose en zombis.  
-Únete Robin!- Chico bestia se apareció por detrás de el.

"_¡Robin despierta!"_

***Despierta***

-Robin despierta!- Los gritos eran de estarfire

-Que!- despertó el líder alarmado.

No entendía Nada… de nuevo estaba en la casa del terror junto con los Zombis ¿Por qué?

-Star que sucedió!  
-Lo siento… lance uno de mis rayos y accidentalmente te golpee en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente!  
-Entonces… todo fue un sueño…que raro…-dijo Robin con tono extrañado- Demonios… ¿Dónde esta Raven?- dijo rápidamente acordándose.  
-pff… como que "¿Dónde esta Raven?"- Dijo celosa- yo soy tu novia!  
-Star ¿¡donde esta!  
-Pues…

Continuara…

**_Omg... ¿que paso con raven?  
Veanlo en el proximo capi xD si no entendieron en la parte de Robin owo explicare... Robin quedo inconciente y en esos minutos en los que estuvo asi  
Tuvo un sueño con los recuerdos que habia perdido con el tiempo. Claro, despues desperto y volvio a olvidarlo. ¿por que pasa esto? xD ustedes solo lean :D _**

**_hahahaha (: bueno mee voii se cuidan!  
Lamento si demore... n_nu no tuve tiempo :D pero les prometo el siguiente capi! _**

**_Nos vemos! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola otra vez! (: aww bueno, quiero avisarles que este es el capitulo final y espero que en verdad les guste n_n y aqui la razon del problema de robin! xD **_

**_Disclaimer: Teen titans no me pertenece (: _**

*Flash back*

_La joven rosa al ser tocada por un zombi, se volvió uno de ellos. Sus amigos estaban asustados, ella solo levanto la mirada y dijo…_

_-chi…co bestia- llamo débilmente.  
-Raven…?- pregunto chico bestia asustado.  
-No intentaste…- hiso una pausa- no me… salvaste ¡idiota! – dijo con su tono chillón mientras desaparecía entre todos los zombis.  
-Raven! No te vallas!- Chico bestia intento correr hacia ella, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.  
-Se la llevaron!- grito asustado Cyborg- Que la paz y el amor te acompañe mi buena amiga Raven!  
-Cyborg ¡no seas ridículo!- dijo la pelirroja escondiendo a Robín inconsciente- debemos buscar el libro!  
-que pasara con robín?- pregunto chico bestia _

_-intentare despertarlo…-dijo la chica mirando al pelinegro inconsciente.  
-como!- grito Cyborg lanzando su cañón hacia los zombis.  
-Ehmm…- la pelirroja se sonrojo- con la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo… coff…  
-eh?- dijo el verde.  
-Es un beso de amor!- grito emocionado Cyborg mientras corría inmediatamente hacia Star olvidando a los zombis, lanzando miles de flores sobre ella- o por dios!  
-No idiota!- grito starfire quitándose las flores- Mi fuerza extraterrestre! _

_La chica comenzó a zarandear violentamente a robín mientras gritaba su nombre._

-Star! Estas loca!- le grito Cyborg volviendo a pelear junto con chico bestia.

-Robin despierta! – grito la pelirroja.  
-que!- despertó el líder alarmado.

*Fin del flas back*

-y eso fue lo que paso… -dijo Star lanzando sus rayos a los zombis.  
-Y ahora necesitamos el libro!-dijo chico bestia- no golpeen tan fuerte a los zombis ¡Raven puede ser uno de ellos!  
-Miren, halla esta el libro!- dijo el líder señalando a un zombi caminando torpemente con el libro en la cabeza.

Starfire voló hacia el zombi, lo ataco y pudo coger el libro.

-pff… acabo de hacer en menos de 1 minuto lo que Raven no pudo hacer en dos horas!- dijo Star con tono estresado- que inteligente es…  
-Comienza a leer el libro!- ordeno Robin mientras golpeaba a dos zombis con lo primero que encontraba.  
-no se! ¿qe pagina?  
-intenta en la 25!- dijo chico bestia.  
- porque la 25!- pregunto star  
-¿no es obvio? –Respondió el verde- por que en todas las películas leen las paginas 25!

Entonces Starfire abrió el libro en la pagina 25 y comenzó a leer.  
_"kosasu kue aruguna bezu fueronu fumanosu ruguresenu a ra nurumaridedu zombis poru shiempure"_

en eso todos los zombis se quedan como que en shock. Los titanes dejan de atacar pero siguen en posición.  
Los zombis dieron media vuelta y fueron saliendo de la puerta… lentamente. Los titanes estaban confundidos, pero cuando vieron k los zombis iban desapareciendo en la profundidad de la tierra y que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia afuera.

Los zombis desaparecieron, y apenas la mañana había comenzado a dejar salir el sol.

- Chicos! ¿Donde esta Raven? – Dijo con preocupación el líder.  
-Que es lo que ves en ella!- dijo la pelirroja celosa al tiempo que le daba un zape a robín.  
-nada, solo pregunto!- dijo robín sobando su cabeza.  
-Me besaste y te importa mas ella!- dijo Star ofendida  
-¿Qué? Pero si tu me besaste!- dijo robin confundido.  
-Miren! Es Raven!- dijo Cyborg apuntando a la chica rosa dando pasos torpes.  
-Raven!  
-donde estoy!- pregunto Raven volviendo en si.  
-Raven!- dijo el líder con alegría, mientras que después sintió otro golpe por parte de Star.

Chico Bestia salió corriendo hacia ella mientras que Raven primero lo golpeo por no haberla salvado como un príncipe azul y después lo abrazo.

-que lindo es el amor!- dijo con emoción Cyborg- ehmm… mejor ay que irnos antes de que nos pase otra cosa!  
- buena esa Cyborg!- dijo Robin- ¡CORRAN!

Todos salieron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron y encontraron la camioneta, starfire fue la que voló lo mas rápido que pudo, para ganarle el asiento a robin y poder conducir.

- estas loca , yo voy a manejar!-reclamo robin.  
-olvídalo, mejor quédate allá atrás con tu "novia" Raven!- dijo la chica aun celosa.  
-Pff! Disculpa?- dijo Raven- escuche bien? Novia?  
-No la escuches Raven… ¡esta loca!- dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento junto a Cyborg.  
- solo písenle al acelerador y vámonos ya!- pidió chico bestia cerrando la puerta.

Y pues… Starfire por fin pudo conducir el auto, todo iba muy bien hasta que…

-STARFIRE CUIDADO!- Gritaban todos al mismo tiempo y… BUM.

Si… Starfire choco con un poste de luz…

- sabia que lo chocarías!- dijo robin.  
- calla! ¿porque no me quitaste del asiento? ¿eh? – dijo Star haciendo una pausa- ¡ah! ¡ ya se! porque te quisiste quedar con Raven!

Bueno… pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo, pero después de todo ¡alfin pudieron regresar a la torre T!

1.- Cyborg paso horas y horas comiendo y leyendo poesía  
2.-star seguía enfadando a robín con lo de Raven.  
3.-robin trataba de decirle a Star lo que sucedía.  
4.- Raven… pff… obvio desesperada haciendo una cita en el spa.  
5.- Chico bestia hacia sus problemas matemáticos.

Ya habían pasado las horas, todos se juntaron a cenar después de tanto cansancio.

- Saben, después de todo lo que nos paso juntos…- decía Raven en tono maduro- creo que eh aprendido una valiosa lección.  
- cual lección amiga Raven?- pregunto Cyborg con su corona de flores.  
- Jamás en mi vida vuelvo a ir con ustedes de vacaciones!- contesto la chica con fastidio mientras recibía miradas amenazantes por parte de sus amigos.  
- oigan, que habrá pasado con Chad y el sirviente sexy?

Todos miraron raro a chico bestia.

-Digo coff coff… al sirviente raro!- cambio sus palabras.  
-no se y ni quiero saber- contesto Cyborg haciendo una cruz.

De pronto un ruido se escucho en el baño.

-que fue eso? Pregunto el verde mirando hacia donde provenían los ruidos.  
-iré a ver!- dijo el líder poniéndose de pie.  
-vamos contigo viejo- igual se levanto cyborg  
- será un intruso un intruso? – pregunto Raven.

Todos se dirigieron al baño y en la puerta se seguían escuchando ruidos. (No, esa clase de ruidos no… otros ruidos mas extraños ¡mucho mas extraños! xD)

- quien entra primero?- pregunto chico bestia asustado.  
- deben estar bromeando!  
- esta bien, a la cuenta de tres entramos todos- dijo Cyborg.  
-Ehmm… todos?-pregunto chico bestia nervioso.  
-Uno… dos…- Cyborg estaba apunto de empujar la puerta- y tres! Ahora!

todos derriban la puerta y…

-AHHH!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Zombi!-grito Raven desesperada al ver a un zombi en la regadera- aléjate de mi champo aclararte!  
-Tiene razón, ese no es su color!- la voz provenía del… ¿sirviente? ¿Sentado en el retrete? ¿con un periódico?  
-¿¡Qué sucede aquí! – grito aterrado robín.

*…Despierta…*

-¿¡que sucede aquí!-grito aterrado robin mientras despertaba en su cama.  
-Robin ¿Qué sucede?- llamo Cyborg fuera de su puerta para después abrirse.  
-que sucedió…? Y el zombi…? – dijo con tono confuso el petirrojo.

En eso entra starfire.

-Amigo robin ¿Qué sucede?- dijo star con voz dulce- te escuche gritar!  
-Todos lo escuchamos starfire- entro Raven de mala gana- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- viejo estas bien?- chico bestia también entro de chismoso.  
-ehm… no lo entiendo ¡Chicos, había un zombi! ¡y un fantasma en el baño! – comenzó a decir robin como loco

-Otra vez un zombi…- dijo Raven dando la vuelta y marchándose de ahí.  
-otra vez con tus sueños raros- dijo Cyborg mientras igual salía de la habitación.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y al living al enterarse que no era nada grave.  
Robin estaba confundido, todo lo sintió real. Ya no pudo dormir más y fue al living mientras que en el camino iba pensando.

-que sueño tan raro…- rio- Raven rosa! ¡Imposible!- entro al living y vio a sus amigos- ¡Buenos días tita…!- se quedo congelado.

- un segundo, deja resuelvo este problema matemático!- dijo chico bestia alado de una Raven… ¿rosa?  
-esto es… ¡otra vez no!- grito robin.

-escucha, 1789 lo divido entre 5857 X 51313 + 253 -230 es igual…?- miro hacia Raven sin idea de cual era la respuesta- Raven puedes responder por favor ?

-No Raven! No contestes!- dijo Robin poniéndose entre los dos.  
-por que no?- pregunto confundida- la respuesta es sencilla…  
-¡Los zombis! – dijo el mientras que ella lo miro como loco- y eres rosa!

Entra por la puerta la dulce extraterrestre.

- amigo robin te sientes bien?- pregunto starfire.  
-No! Y ella no es mi novia!- dijo robin apuntando a Raven.  
- viejo que te sucede?- preguntó Cyborg mirando la escena.  
- Otra vez sus sueños raros!- dijo con fastidio la gótica- el idiota de chico bestia mancho mi capa de rosa!  
-Lo siento mucho Raven! Fue un accidente!- se disculpo el responsable del color.  
-y tienes razón, no soy tu novia!- dijo por ultimo su amiga con tono frio.

-Realmente no entiendo que pasa amigos…- dijo starfire confundida.  
-aun tienes los boletos a Hawái?- pregunto el líder a Cyborg  
-claro ¿Por qué?- respondió el mitad metal.  
- no perdamos tiempo! Iremos Hawái! – dijo robin con mirada contenta.  
-enserió? ¡Genial!- Cyborg se emociono tanto que se puso un collar de flores.  
-ehmm… viejo ¡quítate eso!-robín le arranco el collar- así te ves mejor!

- eso quiere decir que no iremos de campamento?- dijo decepcionada la pelirroja.  
-tranquila Star, podremos ir de campamento en hawai!- el líder la animo.  
-Enserio? ¡esto será divertido!- dijo la ojiverde dando saltitos de la emoción.  
-Bien… tendré que empacar otra vez- Raven salió del living.

todos empacaron sus cosas para Hawái y se fueron al aeropuerto de jump city donde tomaron el avión para Hawái!

**-Fin-**

en Hawái todos se divirtieron, robín le dijo a Star lo que sentía por ella y ella lo abrazo casi dejándolo muerto.  
Chico bestia invito a salir a Raven y esta acepto la invitación con la condición de que su cita no fuera en una feria.  
Cyborg se encontró por ahí a una mesera muy linda y vaya que le esta yendo muy bien comiendo todo lo que puede!  
Robin le conto a todos su extraño sueño, provocando que chico bestia se ahogara de la risa al escuchar que Cyborg era hippie. En fin, Robin no volvió a soñar con sus amigos extraños de su sueño, aun que admite que extrañara sus actitudes locas.

Otra vez… FIN

_**Hahaha ¿y qe les parecio? =O  
Ahora lo saben ¡todo fue un sueño loco de robin! ( pff... ¿a quien no le ah pasado que en sus sueños olvidan la realidad y recuerdan otra? xD bueno... a mi si ._. si a nadie le pasa entonces... sere la unica loca! hahaha)  
Oww bueno n_n aqui es el final :D extrañare a Cyborg hippie! xD  
espero que les halla gustado ;D y si les gusto ¡reviews! o3o jojojo... bueno me despido (:  
Chau, se cuidan! :D Noos leeremos pronto ( si algun dia se me ocurre re-escribir xD otro de mis miles fanfics de teen titans :D)  
Gracias por los reviews (: me motivaron a continuarlo! **_

**_Atte: HimekoO3  
_**


End file.
